


Feel Something

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death Reaper Lance, M/M, Near Death Experiences, demon kuro, demon shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: After surviving a near-death experience with his brother, Kuro, has been trying his best to live a normal life. Lance turns what little progress he has made upside down.
Relationships: Kuro/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: SpookyShanceBang





	Feel Something

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Spooktacular Shance Mini Bang! I hope y'all enjoy it!

Kuro startles awake a sheen of sweat covering his skin. He blinks his eyes a few times, straining against the harsh fluorescent lighting shining into them. With a groan, he sits up, supporting himself on his arms. He looks around the room with his eyebrows knit tightly together. The rest of the room is cold, dark, and unfamiliar. Near the door stands a figure he can’t quite make out. In the lighting its features are hard to make out, his eyes straining themselves too much to adjust to the spotlight on him. 

“Shiro?” He calls out. 

The figure steps into the light, a devious grin on its lips. The figure looks  _ almost _ human, there’s something off about it. It leaves an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of Kuro’s stomach. As it draws closer Kuro can make out deep red horns sticking out of messy black hair. Its clothing looks modern and sleek which Kuro can’t decide if it eases his mind or not. 

“Who are you? Where even am I, and  _ where _ is my brother!?”

Leaning against the wall, the figure speaks in a low, raspy voice, “name’s Xander. Your brother’s dead, kid, and soon you will be too.” 

“ _ What _ !? He can’t be dead! He’s… he supposed to do so much!” Kuro sits up straighter but regrets it immediately as a sharp pain rips through his abdomen. He doubles over, resting his head against his knees. His breathing labored almost as if he can’t catch his breath. His lungs feel like they’re refusing to take in any oxygen. 

Xander steps closer, an eyebrow quirked up. “And what about you, kid. You don’t seem too worried about yourself.” 

Kuro shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut while trying to gather himself. He exhales deeply, “I don’t care about myself. It’s not like I’m destined to do great things anyway. Everyone tells me I’ll never amount to anything. But Shiro. Shiro’s got his whole life planned out. He can’t die yet.” Kuro pauses, absentmindedly running his hands over his covered leg, “Is there anything I could do to save him?” 

Xander sits at the edge of Kuro's bed. Tapping his long, skinny fingers against the dingy sheet covering Kuro. “I’m sure we can come to an agreement.” 

“Please, I would do anything to save him.” 

“Anything you say?” A devilish grin spreads across his face

Kuro nods, a sinking feeling in his gut tells him he’s going to regret this, but he pushes it to the side for the sake of his brother’s life. “ _ Anything _ .” 

“Like sell your soul to little old me?” 

“I…” He hesitates for a moment, “yes.” 

— 

Kuro wakes confused and in the worst pain, he’s ever felt. His whole body is on fire the slightest movements sending sharp pains through his body. He groans, his eyes straining against the lighting. Blinking a few times he sits up despite the pain. Was it all a dream? Was it all just some fucked up kind of way his mind decided to deal with the trauma? Resting his arms on his legs he places his face in his hands and sighs. His fingers run along the breathing tube shoved into his nose, he pulls it out not caring if he’ll be scolded for it later. 

“This doesn’t make any sense, I thought I was supposed to be dead.” Kuro looks around the room he tries to gather himself a bit more. The room looks like a typical hospital room, with bright ass lights, white ass sheets, and tacky ass paintings. It looks nothing like what he saw when he first woke up. 

Yanking the covers off of himself he goes completely stiff. 

“Why does my dick look like that?” Then it hits him. “ _ That isn’t my dick!  _ Oh my god, why do I have a tail!  _ Shit _ , I can’t let the doctors see this. Um, hey, mister tail can you please go away?” And it does. The tail simply disappears into thin air. 

He blinks slowly, eyebrows pulled close together. Shaking his head he decides he has bigger things to worry about. 

“Kuro, you’re awake!” A sweet voice flows through the room. Standing at the door is a young nurse sporting a wide smile. 

“Uh, yeah,” Kuro says plainly, still unsure of what to make of his current situation. 

“This is such wonderful news!” 

“Where’s my brother? Is he okay?” 

The nurse’s smile doesn’t fall one bit. “Takashi is doing well, he woke up earlier this morning the first words out of his mouth were to ask if you were okay.” 

A weight lifts off of Kuro’s shoulders as he lies back on the bed. “Can I see him?” 

“You will be able to see him soon.” 

“Why can’t I just see him now? He’s my twin brother. I should be able to see him if I need to.” 

“What you  _ need _ to do is rest, Kuro. The few days have been very rough for you and your brother. You both need to rest.” 

Kuro’s jaw tenses for a second while he mulls over his next move. He could throw a fit and demand to see his brother right this minute but it probably won’t do him any good anyway. Besides, despite just waking up not even an hour ago he’s exhausted. His body is sore and beaten, battered, and bruised. He went through hell, probably literally and figuratively. 

“Fine,” he finally speaks out, folding his arms over his chest. He isn’t happy about being cooped up in this stuffy hospital room by himself, but at least Takashi is okay. With a sigh he pulls the covers up over himself, turning his back on the nurse while she works around him. Once she finally leaves him alone he allows his heavy eyes to slowly close, hoping his dreams will bring at least a little sliver of peace. 

— 

Kuro sighs and flings his book bag onto his bed. He plops himself into his own chair slumping into it. Just as he’s about to power on his computer something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. Slowly turning his head he finds himself staring at a humanoid figure he’s never seen before perched on one of the tree branches just outside of his bedroom window. The figure has stark white hair and skin as dark as the night, with what looks like bones painted onto its skin and a glowing red heart on the center of its chest. If Kuro didn’t know any better he’d call the sight breathtaking but he has a feeling its purpose is to literally take someone’s breath and y’know he really isn’t about that right now. The second it realizes Kuro is staring dead at it squawks flapping their arms before quickly shifting into an owl and flying away. 

Kuro stands in the middle of his room for a second, completely shell shocked. Blinking a few times he gathers his composure. Exhaling deeply he plops down into his desk chair. 

“Yup, definitely not getting into that one.” he shakes his head and powers on his computer, placing his headphones over his ears. He’d really rather not take on another demon at this point. After getting out of the hospital he hasn’t had the best of luck avoiding them. Xander has visited a few times, confirming that he did in fact sell his soul to save his brother, but he never really bothered to explain how exactly Kuro managed to live through it as well. On top of Xander showing up at the worst possible times, Kuro’s, unfortunately, managed to pick up a new sleep paralysis demon that goes by the name Frank. At the end of the day, he’d much rather deal with Frank’s nonsense rambling keeping him up during the middle of the night than Xander’s threatening and  _ very creepy _ aura. 

“Dude, you see that massive fucking owl outside? It was like way bigger than Sadie!” Shiro barges into his room, sitting down on Kuro’s bed. 

Kuro rolls his eyes, keeping his attention on his computer screen. “Sadie is a five-pound chihuahua. A lot of things are bigger than her, Shiro.” 

“Owls aren’t supposed to be  _ that _ big dude, at least not around here. Ooh, what if it's some kind of ghost or something?” Shiro lies back, making himself comfortable on Kuro’s bed. 

“A ghost owl? Is that really what we’re going to talk about right now?” Kuro knocks his headphones off of his ears and turns to face his brother. 

Shiro shrugs, a smirk on his lips, “yeah why not? Are you scared of ghost owls, Kuro?” 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes again he scoffs, “Yeah, totally, ghost owls are what scare me nowadays.” 

“I don’t know, man, seems pretty spooky to me. And Halloween is right around the corner? Maximum spook if I do say so myself.” 

“I don’t know why people think you’re the smarter twin.” Kuro shakes his head, turning his back to his brother. “You’re clearly a giant idiot.” 

“You’re just jealous I saw a huge owl and you didn’t. Maybe it’ll be your sleep paralysis demon tonight?” 

“Nah, bro, nobody could ever replace Frank?” 

Shiro deadpans, “Frank?” 

“Yeah, he’s my sleep paralysis demon.”

“You named him?” Shiro sits up staring blankly at Kuro. “Why would you name him?” 

“ _ I  _ didn’t name him, he simply told me his name.” 

“Why are you on a first-name basis with your sleep paralysis demon, Kuro? That isn’t normal.” 

Kuro shrugs, returning to his attention to his computer. “I don’t know man, it's definitely not the weirdest thing to ever happen to me. Besides, Frank is cool, we just talk about our problems sometimes and vibe.” 

“Hate to break it to you, but talking to your sleep paralysis demon in the middle of the night isn’t a vibe.” Shiro pulls himself up from Kuro’s bed. “Have fun with your weird shit, dude.” He walks out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him as any respectful person would. 

Kuro sighs, leaning back in his desk chair and looking out at the window. He can’t help but let his mind wander to what exactly that was that he saw perched up in the tree. He  _ isn’t _ supposed to die any time soon especially, at least he doesn’t  _ think _ he’s supposed to. Maybe he just got a little too lucky after the accident and it's all finally starting to catch up to him. Readjusting his headphones he looks back at the screen once more. Getting taken out by a sexy reaper doesn’t sound like the worst thing that could ever happen to him. 

— 

Kuro shoves his hands into his pockets as he walks down the street to his house. It's been about a week since he first saw what he suspects is a death reaper of some sort. He’s only ever seen one once and it didn’t quite look like the one he saw a week ago. The one he saw right after the accident looked exactly like what you would expect a death reaper to look like. He had the scythe, the black robe, the boney, skeletal like features, and downright scary as hell. The one he saw the other night was more elegant and modern, sleek and entrancing. 

As he continues down the street he can’t seem to shake the feeling of someone or  _ something _ watching him. He has a feeling he knows exactly what it is but is a little bit too nervous to actually turn around and check. He walks up the pathway to his house still unable to shake the feeling. Gathering all of his courage he stops, spinning around quickly on his heels. He comes face to face with the beautiful reaper he saw that night. The reaper stands there staring back at him with wide eyes. 

“Uhh, are you gonna kill me?”

The reaper slowly shakes their head, eyes blown wide. “No.” His voice comes out smooth and velvety. 

“Then why are you here?” 

“I… uhh… you aren’t supposed to be able to see me?” The words leave their mouth sounding more like a question rather than a statement. 

“Well, I can soo… any reason why you’re following me around?” 

The heart on the reaper's chest glows a soft yellow as they sheepishly rub their arm. “Honestly I’ve found you rather attractive so I may have followed you around after one of my gigs. I was just curious and honestly didn’t think you could actually see me. I thought the tree thing was just a coincidence.” 

“So you just stalk humans you think are hot just for fun when you aren’t busy reaping people’s souls?” 

“Typically no. I just…” the heart on their chest turns a soft yellow as they trail off, “you really caught my eye. You seemed so interesting I wanted to know more about you.” The reaper shrugs, lazily folding their arms over their chest. 

“So you followed me home?” 

“Yeah, pretty much. Which makes me sound like some huge creeper but I swear I’m not! And in my defense, I thought I was hidden.” 

“Riight, I totally believe that. Walking in plain sight behind me is  _ super _ hidden.” Kuro shakes his head, turning on his heels to walk away from the reaper as fast as he can. He’s not really in the mood to deal with a death reaper following him around. 

“Hey, wait!” He elegantly glides in front of Kuro. “At least let me introduce myself, my name is Lance, part-time reaper and full-time beauty king.” He winks at Kuro, a small smirk lining his lips. 

Kuro rolls his eyes but allows for the reaper to walk beside him while keeping a safe enough distance. “Beauty king?  _ You’re _ a beauty king?” 

Lance gasps in mock horror, placing a hand over his chest. “Don’t sound so surprised, I’m gorgeous, darling.” 

“Objectively speaking. Your beauty wasn’t the point though, just the fact you are y’know, kind of undead. I wasn’t aware death reapers were into the beauty community.” 

Lance shrugs, “I fail to see your point, we can do whatever we want. It's not like all of us are into beauty. You’ve obviously got some weird stuff going on in that hot bod of yours. Normal humans aren’t supposed to be able to see me.” He folds his arms over his chest, growing slightly annoyed.

“If humans can’t see you then who even follows you? And how? Is there some sort of undead Instagram?” 

“Exactly! We have a few different forms of social media, they’re fairly similar to the ones you humans use. A lot of angels love my work as well as some demons, I have a pretty wide audience. Humans aren’t the only beings to ever exist, darling.” 

With a hum Kuro stops in front of his house, turning to look at Lance. “So… what now? Like, do you wanna come in or something? I’ve never had a reaper follow me home before so I don’t really know the etiquette here.” 

Lance smiles, his head tilting to the side slightly. “Sure, why not. I’ve never really followed weirdly cute humans home so this is pretty new to me too. For the record, I don’t think there’s any proper etiquette for this.” 

“You don’t have anyone you should be reaping or whatever?” Kuro unlocks and pushes the door open. He kicks off his shoes and tosses his bag onto the floor next to the shoe pile. He steps to the side, giving Lance enough room to step inside. 

“Cute house.” Adjusting his robe Lance slides off his sandals then plops down on the couch, sinking into the cushions. 

“Alright, just make yourself at home I guess.” Kuro sighs and sits down, keeping a distance between himself and the reaper. “So if I’m not going to die what exactly are we going to do? Play video games?” 

“Do you have Mario Kart?” Lance stretches luxuriously on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Yeah?” 

“Then hell yeah we’re going to play video games!” 

Once they’re comfortable Kuro starts the game, dead set on kicking some reaper ass. Kuro quickly sets up the game. He plops down next to Lance, tossing him the controller being careful to not get  _ too _ close. Once they’re comfortable Kuro starts the game, dead set on kicking some reaper ass. "I hope you know you're going down."

"Oh, please! I'm like a Mario Kart champion."

"Yeah right, you're about to eat dust."

"You're sorely mistaken my dear."

The race is neck and neck, both of the men on the edges of their seats, focused intensely on the t.v. in front of them. That is until Sadie trots down the stairs.

"Oh my god, you have a dog!?" Lance is completely distracted by her, allowing Kuro to cross the finish line in first place.

"Her name is Sadie, she's kind of a bitch, but we love her. You probably shouldn't touch her though, right?"

"Nah, it's fine. Animals aren't my department. Human souls only, babe." He picks up Sadie with a grin. "What a sad life I'd live if I wasn't able to pet cuties like her."

"Yup, totally tragic." Kuro raises an eyebrow, resting his chin in his hand. He never thought the words cute and death reaper would mix but here he is being undeniably attracted to the bubbly reaper. How can he even be so happy with what he does on a day to day basis? With an amused grin, Kuro watches as Lance buries his face into the small dog's fur.

“I love you with my entire heart, Sadie, you’re the best dog I’ve ever had the privilege to pet.” Lance holds her close, the heart on the center of his chest glowing a soft pinkish-red. 

Kuro looks away quickly, fighting the hot blush creeping onto his cheeks. On the list of things Kuro shouldn’t do falling for a cute death reaper is  _ probably _ at the top of it, but if he’s being completely honest he doesn’t really care. 

Lance’s phone dings, he checks it with a frown. “I’m afraid I have to get going. Got a gig.” he kisses Sadie on the head and gently places her on the ground before slipping his sandals back on. “This was fun though, next time I’m definitely going to win.” 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Kuro smirks, watching as the reaper waves and walks out of the small house. Once the coast is clear he sighs and dramatically throws himself onto the couch. “I’m fucked.” 

— 

Game nights at Kuro’s place with Lance cuddling Sadie have become a regular thing. Kuro still wins every single time Lance whines before leaving, claiming he’ll beat him next time. They’ve grown quite close, Lance often venting about some of his gigs while Kuro complains about school and work. However, they still keep their distance, afraid to see the outcome of a single touch. 

Lance stands throwing his arms over his head with the widest grin Kuro has ever seen in his entire life. “I did it! I told you I’d make you eat my dust!” 

Kuro rolls his eyes but doesn’t bother to hide his soft smile. He 100% let Lance win, but he would never let him know that. He likes how excited he gets over small things.  Sitting back down with Sadie in his arms he smirks at Kuro. “I’m the best ever.” 

“Yeah, I definitely didn’t beat like 10 other times today alone.” 

“Minor details.” 

Kuro hums, grabbing the bowl of chips off the table. “I’m surprised your phone hasn’t gone off today. You’re usually getting a million notifications.” 

“It's my night off I put it on silent so I could focus on spending time with you… wow, I just realized how incredibly sappy that sounded.” 

"I like spending time with you too, Lance."

Lance turns away using Saide to cover his face but Kuro can see the soft yellow glow of the heart on his chest. "I didn't say that."

"You pretty much did Mr. Sap. And I'm serious, I enjoy the time we spend together."

"That's really nice to hear... I don't have a ton of friends. Most of the other reapers around here don't like me very much. They say I'm too obnoxious and too interested and beauty and whatever else I'm into."

"Your obnoxiousness is endearing."

"You're the first person to ever tell me that." Lance laughs bitterly. He lets Sadie go and stretches out on the couch, being careful to avoid touching Kuro. "Being a reaper is tough, man." Chewing on his lip he looks over to Kuro with a small frown. "I wish I could touch you."

Kuro sucks in a deep breath, looking away as a blush covers his cheeks. "Yeah... me too."

The boys sigh and look back at the t.v. sitting in awkward silence for a few breaths.

"So a movie?" Kuro suggests while grabbing the remote off of the table.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea."

Making themselves comfortable on the couch Kuro plays the movie. Their eyes start to get heavy with neither one of them fighting it they fall into a peaceful slumber. That is until Shiro opens the front door and sees the reaper sleeping right next to his brother.

"What the fuck!" Shiro drops the grocery bags in his hands. His knees weakening at the implications of the reaper being in his home. Were they just waiting for him to get home from work just to take his soul? They got bored and decided to watch a movie with his damn brother?

Kuro and Lance both startle awake. Kuro and Lance exchange a look before both looking at Shiro.

“You can... see him?” 

“Of course I can see him! Are you crazy!? I… what! What are you! WHY?” Shiro starts to lose steam, his knees buckling as he tries to take a step closer to Kuro. He doesn’t make it very far, his entire body crumbling into a heap next to the shoe pile. 

“Shiro!” Kuro rushes up to help his brother off the floor and while Lance keeps a safe distance from the both of them. Kuro gets him up onto the couch, trying his best to stay calm. As he loosens his jacket to allow better airflow. 

“Oh my god.” Lance stares at Kuro with his eyes blown wide, his hand covering his mouth in shock. 

“What? Is he bleeding or something?” Kuro turns to look at Lance, his eyebrows raised. 

“Kuro, are you a fucking demon?” 

His eyebrows knit together as he reaches up to touch the horns sticking out of his head. “Oh… yeah? I guess so? I kinda forgot about that.” He swallows. “It happened a couple of years ago… Shiro and I got into this accident and I said I’d do whatever it takes to keep alive.” 

Lance smacks his palm against his forehead. “That explains so much!” He crosses the room and throws his arms around Kuro. “It also means I can touch you! I can’t kill demons.” 

Kuro’s stunned silent but wraps his arms around Lance anyway, savoring the touch he’s been longing for. “So you mean to tell me this entire time I could have been doing this?” Kuro cups Lance’s chin and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Lance grins, pulling back from Kuro and looking up at him with gleaming eyes. "I hate to kill the mood, but we should probably check on your brother."

Kuro hums and turns his attention back to Shiro, checking to make sure he's still alive and breathing. After a few moments pass Shiro's eyes slowly blink open. The confusion on his face is unmistakable.

"What the hell is going on? Why do you have horns!?" Shiro touches his head where his own horns have started to make their presence known. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will them away, but the shock of the situation isn’t exactly helping him focus. 

"I think I can ask you the same thing, buddy."

"Um... you know how we almost died?" Shiro looks away, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Kuro raises an eyebrow, having a feeling he knows where this conversation is going. 

"Yeah, well, I may or may not have made a deal with a demon to save you."

Kuro deadpans. "Was his name Xander?"

"Yeah? How the hell do you know that?"

"Shiro, I have horns  _ and _ a tail. I’m assuming you have a tail too, so, how do you think I know that?" He gestures to both of them. 

"That bastard!” Shiro scoffs and sits up on the couch, rubbing his head. “Hold on, that doesn’t explain why the fuck you had a death reaper chilling on our couch?” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s Lance. He’s cool.” Kuro grins, throwing his arm over Lance’s shoulder. 

“You called your sleep paralysis demon cool, I have trouble believing you.” Shiro stares up at his brother with a blank expression. 

“Frank is cool!” Kuro throws his arms into the air. “We always have the dopest conversations when I’m feeling down.” 

“Frank is your sleep paralysis demon? He’s so cool, I love that guy. I haven’t seen him in a hot minute though, I hope he’s doing okay.”” 

“See.” Kuro crosses his arms over his chest with a smirk.

“Dude, that  _ so  _ does not help your case.”

Lance scoffs, “I’m like the coolest death reaper around. You should totally trust my opinion.” 

“Why are you even here though? Are you like gonna kill us or whatever?” 

Lance chuckles and shakes his head, “Nah, I can’t reap the souls of demons. That’s like, way over my head. Which, I wish I knew what you guys were earlier, it would have made my life a million times easier. I wouldn’t have had to avoided touching Kuro all this time. I’ve always thought he looked like the best hugger and turns out I’m right!” 

"Lance wouldn't hurt us anyway, he's cool." Kuro grins, glancing over at Lance for a brief second. 

Shiro deadpans, folding his arms over his chest. "You have a crush on a death reaper, don’t you?" 

Kuro tries to fight his blush, avoiding eye contact with Lance while rubbing the back of his neck as if they hadn't just kissed a few minutes before.

Lance chuckles and slides closer to Kuro, wrapping his arm around his waist. "What's wrong, babe? Scared to admit you have a crush on a reaper?"

"Pft, no... it's just kind of embarrassing when both of you are staring at me." He bites down on his lip and pulls Lance closer. "I totally have a crush on a reaper, dude, have you seen how hot he is?"

"You're actually disgusting. If you're gonna do anything with your reaper boyfriend at least keep it out of my sight, please?"

Kuro rolls his eyes, "is it too much to ask of you to be happy for your brother?"

"I am happy, just don't fuck anywhere other than your own room. I don't wanna see or hear it, dude."

"You're getting ahead of us, man. We haven't even made anything official yet. We're just been hanging out and chilling here when we're both free."

"How do you even meet a death reaper and just start casually hanging out?"

"Easy, you get stalked by one."

“I didn’t stalk you! It was a one-time thing!” Lance defends, pouting out his bottom lip.

Shiro shakes his head and stands up, "of course, that's the totally normal answer I was expecting from you." he heads towards the stairs, "I'm going to bed, try not to make too much noise, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sleep well." Kuro rolls his eyes and sits on the couch, pulling Lance down with him.

Lance smiles, wrapping his arms tightly around Kuro. "I'm so glad I get to do this now. I've been wanting to for forever."

“Is it everything you ever imagined?” Kuro teases, holding Lance closer, making no plans to let him go anytime soon. 

“That and some.” Lance pauses for a second, seeming to get lost in thought. 

“You okay?” 

“Mm, yeah, just thinking about how crazy the last few months have been. We went from not knowing each other at all to me thinking you were just some cute human, to finding out you’re a demon and I can’t even hurt you which is just fantastic news… but I can’t help to wonder what’s next for us?” 

Kuro smiles softly pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s lips. The quickly takes a turn growing deeper and heavier with each passing second. Lance finds himself in Kuro’s lap breathless and flustered. 

“More of this would be nice going into the future.” He smirks, pulling Kuro in for another long kiss. 

Kuro breaks the kiss, hips lips pinker, shiner, and a little bit more swollen than normal. “Honestly, Lance, we can do whatever the hell you what. I’m happy just being here with you.” 

“Oh, who’s Mr. Sap, now huh?” Lance teases, poking at Kuro’s chest. The heart on his chest gives away his true feelings, glowing a deep red. 

Kuro smiles, sliding his hands up Lance’s waist his fingers eventually finding their way up to his chest to trace the glowing heart. “You’re still a sap.” 

Lance rolls his eyes, cursing the gods for giving him easily identifiable emotions. “I guess we have no choice but to be big giant saps together.” He slides off of Kuro’s lap returning to his side to snuggle into him. 

“I think I can live with that.” Kuro holds him close, rubbing soothing circles into his side. “Y’know, I really like you a lot, Lance.” 

Lance grins, hiding his face in Kuro’s neck. “I like you a lot, too, I’m glad I followed you home that night we met.” 

Kuro chuckles, “Yeah, me too.” 

The pair spends the rest of their night curled up on the couch, watching random movies and sharing sweet kisses between it all. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
